Category talk:Weapons
Cat split okay, I understand that this is being broken up into to toolset listings. But to be 'onest I think the larger % of people visiting here are looking for the ingame listings, i.e. the weapons split up according to proficiency requirement. There's an obvious conflict between the two when double-swords are both exotic & double-sided, quarterstaffs are not doublesided in game etc.--Defunc7 08:05, 4 Oct 2005 (PDT) * Yes, Bioware did make things difficult with the toolset. I would be happy to re-organise them so that perhaps there is a toolset article(s) relating how it looks from that side, and then leaving the breakdown more like people expect to see. Please let me know your suggestions and then I will get to it. Enigmatic 15:35, 4 Oct 2005 (PDT) *I'd keep the sub-cats on this page specific to the player's view of weapons. The toolset section deals with the toolset categorisation of weapons already.--Defunc7 08:18, 11 Oct 2005 (PDT) * Agreed. I am still in the process of fixing some of this up, and trying to get away from the toolset categorizations where I can. This is the reason I now have definitions for axes, polearms, bladed weapons (chose that over swords because some are too small to be swords), etc. Do you have any suggestions as to any other sub-categories can be made which are not specific to the toolset? Enigmatic 15:59, 11 Oct 2005 (PDT) *Well, to be blantantly obvious, sub-cats of the proficiencies (simple, martial, exotic, rogue etc), size sub-cat (tiny, small etc), ranged, melee, damage type(blunt, slash, piercing). Or is that sub-cats of sub-cats--Defunc7 16:13, 11 Oct 2005 (PDT) * Not sure if its a good idea to provide a sub-cat based on proficiency, especially as they already list the proficiencies in them. I think the terms "bladed weapons" and "blunt weapons" already goes a long way to describing damage type (and each damage type does list which weapons that relates to). Size might be a good one... though then again the new "Weapon size modifier" shows this breakdown. Maybe the top of the category needs to show some of these links (ie "To find weapons based on size go to HERE, to find weapons based on damage type go to HERE") Enigmatic 16:29, 11 Oct 2005 (PDT) *I've always see Categories as basically a way of filtering down to what u want. (e.g. items>weapons>rogue prof). It's why we have an epic feat subcat within the feat cat & not just link people to the HotU page for a list of the epic feats, & why each epic feat will appear in both cat & sub-cat. The game doesn't split down the "bladed/polearm/etc" route at all (other than toolset listings, which don't bare any relevance on the actual items ingame) let alone mention it in-game.--Defunc7 16:44, 11 Oct 2005 (PDT) * What about where it isn't a direct hierarchy? In this case we have broad categorizations which then cross-over to other ones. I guess I can put them all in... the more the merrier I suppose. It would mean however that a weapon such as a Dire Mace would then be put into Weapons, Double-Sided Weapons, Exotic Weapons, and Blunt Weapons. Is that suitable? Enigmatic 16:51, 11 Oct 2005 (PDT) *I would. After all, wiki wouldn't let us add articles to multiple cats if it was somehow fundamentally wrong. Size as well (with dire mace in the "large" subcat of "size"). I'd make "exotic weapon" (as in proficiency) a sub-cat of a "proficiency" subcat if I could think of a better name (for the prof subcat, not the exotic wep subcat), though I can't so maybe not. Same for weapon size&damage-type subcating. :/ --Defunc7 17:09, 11 Oct 2005 (PDT) *Ok, good enough for me :) Will get onto it with the next batch of updates that I do. Thanks Enigmatic a few words at the top From ranged weapons cat... "Ranged Weapons refer to items which can be used to perform an attack roll when you are not directly in melee with an opponent." This is kinda wrong in the fact that they can hit u in melee & u can still shoot them in the face, while ur not exactly melee-ing there's not a real dicernable difference. Maybe add a reference to point-blank shots & AoOs etc instead.--Defunc7 08:20, 4 Oct 2005 (PDT) Category Breakdown Can people please keep re-editing this list until we get to a final one Just getting my head around the breakdowns of the categories: --Enigmatic October 2005 Items :→'Weapons' ::→'Weapons by type' (Only becuase some sub-categories have multiple entries) :::•Axes :::•Polearms :::•Swords :::•Flails :::•Hammers :::•Bows :::•Crossbows ::→'Weapons by damage type' :::•Bladed Weapons (ie Slashing) :::•Blunt Weapons :::•Piercing Weapons :::•Slashing-Piercing Weapons (Halberd/Scythe) :::•Bludgeoning-Piercing Wepaons (Morningstar) ::→'Weapons by size' :::•Tiny :::•Small :::•Medium :::•Large ::→'Weapons by proficiency' :::•Simple :::•Martial :::•Elf :::•Wizard :::•Exotic :::•Druid :::•Monk :::•Rogue ::→'Weapons by feature' :::•Double-Sided Weapons :::→Ranged Weapons ::::•Throwing Weapons :::•Disarming Weapons Mage-specific weapons On thing that was irksome about NWN/D&D are wand, rods and staffs with combat. At one point you had to even equip them to use wands and rods. Wands cannot be used to make an attack but rods and staffs can. I know rods can do blunt damage but know little other than that. But I think we are missing a catagory. It is also interesting that Quaterstaffs and mage staffs are not the same blueprint or catagory. Yet they do both the same type of damage. This diference was made clear to me with the arcane spell Blackstaff. It would only enchant a quarter staff and not a wizard staff without some script mods. DaBear 10:26, 2 Dec 2005 (PST) *Mage staffs are odd, because they're large size, yet you weild them in one hand (you can even use a shield with them). They also require a minimum of 3 item properties; the toolset won't let you make a plain mage staff without some enhancements. AFAIK, you've never been able to equip wands and rods though (except with custom content changes). -- Austicke 12:34, 2 Dec 2005 (PST) :*Sorry but think you are wrong there... at one time you could equip a rod. It was inbetween patches. Hmm then again it may have been an option that was on the PW . I remember this because I was anoyed about it at the time the another patch came out and it reverted. But the point has no longer relevent as you no longer can. Still we then need a catagory for mage staff. ::I have also noticed you can give torches and other CEP items that use the torch blueprint Enhacement to hit yet they can not be swung. Laughed the first time I saw a +2 to hit lute. DaBear 12:55, 2 Dec 2005 (PST) Spears Can't understand why spears cannot be selected off the main weapons category. I've checked the entries for Halberd and Scythe and the only difference seems to be the bladed weapons category for the two. Harleyquin 08:58, 15 May 2006 (PDT) Unarmed attacks I hope i am not missing it, but there seems to be little to no information on the entire site regarding unarmed attacks. It is not included on this page, the weapon size, type, or any other page i can recall. Why is that? Kokayi 20:39, 25 July 2006 (PDT) * It's discussed on the Monk, Unarmed base attack bonus, and Improved Unarmed Strike pages. Do you suggest another article or we link it from somewhere else? -- Alec Usticke 16:51, 26 July 2006 (PDT) :* Sorry, i should have been clearer-- i was wondering why there is no specific article for it as there are for all other weapons. I could find no specific information on it regarding weapon type (i assume blunt), damage type (bludgeon), or size (small?) as exists for all other weapons. The only information i could find was the damage and attack bonus information you pointed out. It is not listed on the bludgeon damage page with the other blunt weapons, or any other "Weapon" information page. It seems unarmed attacks are being given very short shrift as an actual weapon. -- Kokayi 22:11, 25 August 2006 (PDT) New sub category : piercing weapons and slashing weapons? I just noticed there a blunt weapons category but no percing or slashing weapons. Maybe make two new sub category? ILKAY 19:38, 10 March 2008 (UTC) *i think these categories are the same as the ones in the weapon size article (or at least started like this). i was wondering about these categories, too. see the Talkpge there :i think these categories came from some manual. i personally would prefer categories listed by damagetype and/or proficiency, too. Gruftlord 19:54, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :*the category breakdown abov looks like a good attempt. maybe we could try to implement this?Gruftlord 19:57, 10 March 2008 (UTC) *If you want "piercing" and "slashing" categories, you should also create a "bludgeoning" category. (The existing category "blunt" is in contrast to the existing "bladed" category.) :The organization here probably could be improved. If you want to do something like that, be sure to take into account the above discussions. (And given the work that would be involved, you may want to provide a detailed plan here in the talk page to get feedback before you start, like Enigmatic started to do.) --The Krit 16:08, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Weapon costs I just noticed that the basic data table given for each weapon shows the cost in gp as 50% of the listed Toolset "Total Cost". I'm curious about the reason for this. Most merchants don't sell these weapons for less than the Toolset cost and few merchants buy for 50% of the that cost, at least in the OC, SoU, and HotU. (Some may, but it's not nearly as common as, say, 35%. And, even if 50% were more common, the price that the merchant will pay for found loot isn't really what most people would think of as "cost".) Anyway, I am just wondering about think thinking behind the 50% figure. - MrZork 13:29, October 10, 2010 (UTC) * *Shrug* Someone messed up, I guess. And I suppose no one cared enough about the costs of mundane weapons to notice the discrepancy before. --The Krit 00:10, October 11, 2010 (UTC)